A Breath of Forever
by Rachel Ewok
Summary: After his wife Diamond's death, Pippin is left to raise their twins Faramir and Boromir without her. How will Pippin manage without his Diamond? A/U


**Chapter 1:** _The Kissing Tree_

Three years married and nothing. Nothing to show for it, except for a few extra pounds on Pippin's part, but that was a given; especially with Diamond being the baker that she was. The problem truly fell, in the lack of children, or as her father-in-law Paladin reminded her not so subtly on more than one occasion, the lack of an heir to the Thainship.

"_Three years isn't so long Diamond, dear."_ Estella Brandybuck wrote to Diamond one autumn's day. Though, after reading the letter, Diamond wasn't so sure. Stella and her Meriadoc had had their lad Theodoc long before the couple had planned. Why Sam and Rosie Gamgee already had three little ones of their own. No, no child had come to the Tooks and Diamond was worried.

Three years wasn't so long, perhaps, but she and Pippin had been kissing-friends long before their marriage. Their lack of children hadn't bothered Diamond in those younger years though. Back then everything had been her, Pippin, summer-sunshine, and blushing discoveries. But now that _everyone _seemed concerned about their private life; Diamond was most certainly bothered by children, or lack thereof.

"_He sees a mistress on the side." _

"_They don't sleep in the same bed."_

"_The marriage was for convenience, she truly hates him."_

"_She's so cold, it's no wonder he hasn't gotten her pregnant yet. I doubt he even kisses her cheek."_

The other ladies spoke in hushed whispers about Diamond and her Peregrin; they said terrible things. Diamond wasn't deaf to their gossip; and their words lay heavy in her heart.

Pippin would often find his sparkling lass seated in the kitchen crying, but when he would try to comfort her she would blink and smile and insist nothing was wrong.

"Just making dinner, Pip, go have a smoke it should be ready by then." She would say and Pippin would reluctantly kiss her forehead, force a smile and leave her to her baking- or crying, as Pippin knew she would go back to doing as soon as he left.

One such spring morning Pippin walked into the kitchen to find Diamond sitting with her face buried in her hands. This time, Pippin refused to leave at her request when she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and smiled brightly up at him. "Diamond," he said, "Everything is not fine." He pulled her up from the wicker chair and held her close.

"Why won't you speak to me about this, love? It hurts me to see you this way." He felt Diamond lean heavily against him and she mumbled something incoherently against his chest.

"Three years truly isn't that long a time Diamond." He continued.

"We're both still so young; we'll have little ones yet." He rubbed her back soothingly with his right hand, and held her head against his chest with the other.

Pippin remembered Diamond's protest about their tweenage years; how it really had been more than three years that they could have had little ones. He wouldn't tell her, but he worried too. He knew he had to remain strong for his Diamond though; for she was taking their inability to become pregnant much harder that he wished she would. So he remained steadfast, comforting her when the need arose.

"You don't know what they say Pippin." She wept quietly.

"What they say about us… about me." She sniffed a few times and Pippin squeezed his eyes shut and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head. He felt her body relax against his and he whispered; "I love you Diamond."

She responded to his words of affection with a soft kiss near the base of his neck and he picked her chin up in his hand and raised her lips to his, kissing her deeply. When their lips parted, Pippin looked about the kitchen. He saw that Diamond had been preparing the beginnings of second breakfast.

"Diamond, it's a lovely day outside… Why don't we walk down to Bywater and bring second breakfast in a basket? Some seedcakes and jam should do just fine, don't you think, love?"

Diamond peered up at Pippin with a small smile dancing about the corners of her lips. Spring was her favourite season and she couldn't think of a better way to spend her morning than with her darling husband. She gladly made quick work, packing second breakfast into a basket. When all was set, the pair set off arm and arm down the road; the morning's tears all but forgotten.

But their problem didn't avoid them for long. As they cut through the market in Bywater, Diamond quietly observed many of the other lasses smiling and chattering from spring sunshine, their waists thickening with their late summer and autumn babes.

Sensing her stress, Pippin protectively wrapped his arm about Diamond's waist, his hand resting softly atop her abdomen, and gently steered her on their path. They were headed to the apple orchard. This had been one of their favourite places since they were little ones. One of their first memories there together involved a young Diamond daring a slightly older Peregin to climb to the top-most branches of the tallest tree: he had ended up with a broken arm that summer.

Some of their other memories included one of their first kisses among the rows of apple trees, and more recently since their marriage: apple picking. They would go about plucking the shiny red apples from the trees, though Pippin would often eat more than he would put into their basket. Those were the days that ended in delicious apple pie: one of Diamond's specialties, and Pippin's personal favourite.

Pippin led his Diamond to what had become over the years, their tree. Their Kissing Tree as Pippin had named it, for the two had spent many hours there wrapped in the other's arms.

They hadn't bothered to bring a blanket to lie out own; the grass there was soft and warm. Pippin placed their basket down on the ground next to its trunk and held Diamond's hand as she gracefully sat to the ground, her skirts circling around her. Pippin sat next to her, leaning against the trunk. He flashed Diamond a bright smile as she pulled out seedcake and strawberry jam.

Diamond handed Pippin his breakfast and the two sat together in silence, chewing thoughtfully. Pippin had wanted to talk to Diamond all morning, and as he finished his last bite, he made his thoughts known.

"You know, I'm happy just you and I, don't you Diamond?" Diamond peered up at him from underneath her dark lashes and gave him a gentle smile.

"Of course Peregrin."

"No." Pippin continued, "No, Diamond…" He paused and reached out to touch her hand. "I can't imagine a happier time than just you and me… I never want to have to share you Diamond."

Diamond looked sadly into Pippin's eyes. "But, Pip… Don't you want children? You need an heir to-" Pippin shook his head and edged closer to Diamond, pulling her against him.

"I do not need an 'heir', Di. If it isn't going to happen then it just will not! Would it matter? I don't care what my Da says; Diamond this is making you unhappy. I die every time I see you crying." Diamond snuggled against Pippin and stared up at him, resting her head upon his chest.

"I love you, more than anythin'. The prospect of a little one of our own should be making us happy, not causing you so much pain. I don't want you to fret of it any more Diamond. What does it matter what the gossip is, or what my parents say? Is not the fact that I love you enough?" He kissed the top of his young wife's head.

"Please let my love be enough for you." He added quietly, and Diamond was silent for a few minutes. Pippin fidgeted in her silence, for as was his way, he was akin to a young lad: he sometimes had no patience for things.

"I shan't care what the others say Peregrin." Diamond finally said after mulling around in her thoughts.

"But, I'm not only concerned about what your Da says, love… You know I want to be a Mummy someday. I want to have your children Pip, don't blame me for wantin' such things." Pippin smiled tenderly to Diamond.

"A lad or a lass of our own would be nice I think dear Diamond, but I would give them up to spend forever with you. I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed her forehead again and Diamond smiled genuinely up at him.

Pippin did love her, and she loved him. Babies had been occupying her mind lately: Pip was right she took too much care in what others said and had begun to care less about her own happiness. Nothing in the world made her happier than her Peregrin, and she wasn't about to let anyone take that from her.

Diamond said nothing else but she turned her head and kissed Pippin's shoulder. She reached her hands up and one by one she unbuttoned the top-most buttons of his shirt and kissed downwards from the base of his neck down to his belly.

This elicited a small laugh from her husband, who had always been ticklish anyway, and he lifted her face in his hands so that he could kiss her lips. After all this time, Pippin's passionate kisses never ceased to make Diamond blush and she blinked a few times, gazing into his eyes. Pippin felt his heart jump into his chest, Diamond still had the mannerisms that she had as a lass. Coy looks, blushing cheeks, and eyelash bats that made him feel as giddy and in-love as he had felt right at the beginning.

Pippin stopped kissing her for a moment and she took the opportunity to simultaneously plant a kiss on his collarbone and maneuver herself into his lap. Her skirts had settled around the two of them and they were positioned as such that Pippin's back was against the tree and she was able to wrap her arms around his neck.

More kisses. Soon after they made love against the Kissing Tree on a fine spring morning in Thrimidge.

Later Diamond leaned breathlessly against his chest, still seated in his lap. She could hear his heart pounding against her ear, and noticed that her own heart beat in sync with his. With a smile Pippin leaned down and whispered cheekily into her ear:

"There. Is it not perfect just the two of us?" He accented his words with a small bounce in his hips and grinned when Diamond responded with something that sounded like a gasp and a giggle joined together.

He kissed the crown of her head and wrapped his arms around his Diamond. He held her close and leaned his head back contentedly against the trunk of the apple tree. The sun shone warmly down upon the two hobbits and it seemed a good time for a pre-afternoon nap.


End file.
